


Beach Talk

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Humanstuck, Late Night Feeling Jams, M/M, Relationship Advice, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Eridan has just gotten off the phone after a particularly nasty fight with his boyfriend, Sollux. He's going to the local beach to swim off some steam.





	Beach Talk

The ocean was still, small waves pushing up against the sandy shore. The moon shone, and its reflection on the waves turned the water white. Eridan looked out at it and gently smiled as he set his towel on the beach. He was out for a late-night swim. 

Eridan’s house was right nearby the beach, so he would visit it often. However, most times when he visited, it was for just a relaxing dip, but he was here tonight to swim out some anger. He had just gotten off the phone with his boyfriend, Sollux, and they had a particularly nasty fight. Eridan wasn’t sure if they were gonna stay together or not, but he didn’t care right now. All that existed was him and the water. 

He kicked off his purple flip-flops, removed his glasses, and walked down to the waterline. The waves rolled up against his feet...it was a little chilly. He walked down into the water until it was around his waist and started to swim. He pushed forward, cutting through the ocean somewhat quickly, fueled by anger. If anyone was nearby, they’d be able to hear him, but he didn’t worry. He was all alone out here-

“Hey!”   
  
Eridan stopped and looked back at the shoreline. Is that...no, it can’t be. 

“Chief!”

It’s him. Fuck. Eridan got back onto dry land and sat beside his towel, and put his glasses back on, not looking at the visitor.

“Cronus, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“That’s somethin’ I should be askin’ you.”

Cronus sat beside Eridan, uninvited. He had his usual stupid greaser get-up on. Unlit cigarette in his mouth. What a fucking idiot.

“Everythin’ alright, bro?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Fuck off.”

“Well, now I know for sure that everythin’ ain’t hunky-dory with you.” Cronus reached his arm around Eridan, resting his hand on his shoulder. Eridan wanted to scooch away.

“Cronus, I’m fine. I don’t know why you’d think that I’m not.”

“Chief. It’s midnight, and instead of chillin’ in bed you’re out here swimming your ass off blowin’ off steam. Somethin’ ain’t right.”

Eridan groaned.

“Chief, you can talk to me. Maybe there’s somethin’ relationship-wise going on here?”

“Oh fuck off. Sollux’s and I’s relationship is our damn business.”

“It sure ain’t when you’re both screamin’ each other's lungs out to each other on the phone.”   
  


Eridan looked down.

“So you heard that.”

“How could I not?! You two were so loud, France filed a formal complaint!”

Silence. Great. Great great great. Wonderful.

“What were you two arguin’ about anyhow?”

“Just...stupid shit, I guess.”

“Relationships can be stupid shit sometimes, chief.”

“Oh, you’re tryin’ to preach to me about relationships? How many have you had, oh yeah, that’s right, none.” You smirk slyly at his sudden frustration.

“Hey now, I’m workin’ on it, I’m workin’ on it. The Cro-meister works at his own speed, alright? He just hasn’t...necessarily...found the right person yet.” He says so casually.

“Bullshit. I’ve seen the way you look at Karkat’s brother. You want him so bad it’s hilarious.” 

His face blushes hard, and he gently hits you in the shoulder.

“Hey! I thought we were talkin’ about your relationships here, not mine!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

Another silence. This time Eridan breaks it.

“I guess...I’m jealous. I see Sollux hangin’ out with all these other people and he very rarely spends time with me.”

“Well...have you offered to spend time with him?”

“Duh. Of course, I have. But he’s always busy...I just feel like it won’t work out and he thought I was being too clingy and shit.”

“Hm...I wouldn’t say you’re being clingy at all, chief. It’s natural to wanna spend a lot of time with your  _ dearly beloved _ , maybe try talking to him about it and bein’ honest. Maybe work out like, a weekly date or somethin’. Doesn’t have to be anything big, you two could just chill in your room, or, hey, here’s an idea, you can take a swim here with him sometime.”

“You think that’d work?”

“Probably. It should.”

Eridan thought for a moment.

“Hey...Cro?”

“Yeah, chief?”

“Thanks for the advice.” You turn and give him a fist bump.

“Anytime, bro. Now let’s get headin’ back, Dad’s probably wonderin’ where we are.”

“Sounds good to me.” 


End file.
